Мечта прилетит случайно
«Мечта прилетит случайно» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1950 года «''Золушка''». Её авторами являются композиторы и поэты-песенники Мак Дэвид, Эл Хоффман и Джерри Ливингстон. Песню исполнила актриса и певица Айлин Вудс (в русском дубляже Елена Галицкая) в роли Золушки. Сюжет Текст песни Оригинальный (английский текст) Movie Version= A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true (Speaking) Oh that clock! Killjoy. I hear you, Come on, Get up you say!. Even he bosses me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday... (Singing) The dream that I wish Will come true La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm La-da-la-da-da-da-da-da-dee Hmm-mm-hm-mm-mm-hmm-hmm-hmm La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-dee La-da-da-da-daaa-da-da-da Hmm-hmm-hmm-hm-hmm-hmm-hm-hmm No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The Dream that you wish Will come true. |-|Finale= And if you dream, then someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true |-|Linda Ronstadt's Version= A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartache Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're feeling small Alone, in the night you whisper Thinking no one can hear you at all You wake with the morning sunlight To find fortune that is smiling on you Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow For all you know tomorrow The dream that you wish will come true A dream is a wish your heart makes A dream is a wish your heart makes You wake with the morning sunlight To find fortune that is smiling on you Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow For all you know tomorrow The dream that you wish will come true No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true |-|Steps in Time Version= (Feel your dream!) A dream is a wish your heart makes (Yeah!) When you're fast asleep (In your dreams!) In dreams you lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep (Oh! You know you gotta have faith!) Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come shining through (See it shining!) No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true (Make your wish!) (Find your dream! Come on!) (Make your wish!) (You gotta dream! Come on!) So if you have a dream And believe with all your heart Then make a wish and watch the magic start Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come shining through No matter how your heart is grieving (How your heart is grieving!) If you keep on believing (Just keep on believing!) The dream that you wish (Yes the dream!) Whatever you wish (Yes the dream!) Yes the dream that you wish will come true (Make your wish!) (Find your dream!) (Make your wish!) (Find your dream!) Русский текст Мечта прилетит случайно В час, когда ты спишь И жизнь с ней не так печальна Но всё же о ней ты молчишь И дни пролетят и годы И в небе заблестит звезда И если только словно чуду Мечте я верить буду Свершится любая мечта (Ох уж эти часы, всё только портят! Да слышу я вас и давно проснулась! Вы говорите работа не ждёт, пора начинать день! Даже часы мной помыкают! Но даже они не помешают им мечтать и возможно однажды...) Я встречу любовь и мечту И если только словно чуду Мечте я верить буду То встречу любовь и мечту en:A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes Категория:Песни из «Золушки» Категория:Песни принцесс Disney Категория:Репризы Категория:Завершающие песни Категория:Песни героев/героинь